White Lights RAIGE
by KlarolinexDelenaxx
Summary: One mistake changes everything. One mistake is all it takes for true feelings to become clear. This is going to be a short story, not sure how many chapters though. Tv Show: Famous in love Pairing: Paige and Rainer Rating: Mature (just in case)
1. Chapter 1

**Can we turn back, start it on the right side?**

* * *

Paige walked into her new home; the one that she was meant to live with Jake in. The thought of them being together saddened her, it was meant to be her and Jake but instead she had this huge house all to herself; it wasn't suppose to be like this.

Suddenly the blurred memories of last night came rushing back to her and although she couldn't remember much she remembered Rainer being with her; how he made sure she got home safe, how gentle and caring he was. How he stayed for her. How all she had to do was slur the request in her drunken state and he stayed, for her _..."For You, Anything"..._

She found herself smiling but just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared as she thought to herself, she shouldn't be smiling over Rainer. She should be smiling over her boyfriend; her boyfriend that she loves. The one that should make her happy.

Deep in thought, a loud bang caught her attention as she noticed the cool breeze that blew around her.

... "Crap"... she muttered as she realised she must have left the window open.

Walking over to the open window she closed it with a bang before deciding to head upstairs when a loud knock stopped her.

She thought, maybe even hoped it would be Jake but as she swung her front door open she came face to face with only darkness. With a heavy sigh she went to shut the door again and lock it.

Truth was she hated being all alone in this big, empty house. It creeped her out, especially at night.

It was the red that caught her eyes first, the deep red that she noticed lying on her door step, just lying there, a dozen red roses. She looked at them thinking maybe Jake sent them but deep down she knew it wasn't him. Then she remembered she had received a Rose from someone earlier, a 'fan'; he was nice but the whole encounter gave her weird vibes. It was a little creepy to say the least.

Nevertheless she shrugged as she picked the roses at her feet up. Swinging the door shut, missing the silent click of the camera that watched her.

Dumping the flowers on the table she walked barely three steps upstairs before the roaring sound of her car alarm sounded. Lights illuminated the whole house, shining brightly through the windows .

She ran to grab her keys before making her way outside to switch the dreadful sound off only to find a piece of paper stuck to the windscreen.

She didn't look... _She daren't look!_

Looking around all she could see was the darkness surrounding her. The rustling of the trees was unsettling her, she knew it was stupid and this wasn't like her but Rainer had told her some pretty dark shit about Hollywood.

Making sure her car was secure she spun on her heels and quickly scurried inside, shutting and locking the door behind her just as her phone buzzed.

As she looked at her phone she gasped out loud as she realised someone had been watching her this whole time.

Seconds later a message came through. Her eyes scanned each word from this unknown number, a warm tear slide down her cheek as she read and re-read the words, the stupid words; the sinister meaning behind them.

She tried to pull herself together, it was probably just a fan. A sick and twisted fan. Nothing would happen to her. She was safe here, wasn't she?

Her phone buzzed for the second time and this time was a picture of her picking up the roses with a message that read 'I've been watching you'

Her phone slid from her hands and hit the cold, hard tiles beneath her as she was suddenly very aware she was alone. Grabbing her phone she quickly got to her feet and ran upstairs to her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Slipping her shoes off she changed into her pyjama shorts and a camisole before deciding she didn't want to be alone tonight; she didn't want to be alone ever. Maybe being famous wasn't the life for her after all she thought to herself with a humorous laugh.

She could hear Cassie's voice right now telling her she was born to be famous. She rolled her eyes to herself as she thought about her best friend. They had been best friends since they were three years old. Cassie was like a sister to her.

She decided to ring Cassie. It was late but she really didn't feel like being alone.

Pressing call she placed the phone to her ear, silently praying she would pick up.

Once it became clear she wasn't going to answer she hung up deciding to try Jake. They had an argument earlier but maybe she could make it right, she had to try, she loved him...

Just as she clicked on his name and pressed call a notification flashed up on her screen.

 **Spotted: Paige Townsen's boyfriend cosying up to new girl?!**

Disconnecting the call she clicked on the notification despite her better judgment and there was a picture of her boyfriend and that girl, looking extremely close. Suddenly Jake's name flashed up signalling he was calling. Of course she rejected it as she thought about him and Billy together.

She felt angry because he was off doing who knows what with her and he gets angry with her for so much as mentioning Rainer's name.

She sighed, falling back onto her bed as she had all but forgot about the weird situation outside her door.

 _Rainer;_ She thought about him. Him and Harper.

Harper was a nice girl and she didn't not like her, she just didn't particularly like her either. She couldn't say why she felt like this... well, maybe she could but she would never say it out loud.

Her phone began silently buzzing beside her as her mind drifted to Rainer. He was leaving. Leaving with her. She frowned to herself.

Why did he need to leave? She gets that he needs a fresh start. That it has all been messed up for him lately but she was here, she could help him. She needed him. He was the only one that fully understood and she needed that. They could help each other, after all, they were friends again.

With Rainer she felt like she could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge. He would help her. He would keep her safe. He would love her for her. He wouldn't try to change her. He would be happy for her.

She had known Rainer for less than a year but she really wasn't sure she could live without him now.

Her phone vibrated again, looking at it as it lay on her sheets she saw it was Jake. Her boyfriend that she loved so much but lately he had been making her feel like she didn't matter. She was angry. She loved him but it was like it wasn't enough anymore. She chose him and now she might just be having seconds thought. Was it just too little too late?


	2. Chapter 2

**Looking back at you I saw you in the white lights**

* * *

A terrible beeping sound woke Paige up. Rolling over. She saw it was only half two in the morning. She really didn't want to be awake.

The already ear-splitting noise grew louder and louder as she woke enough to understand the noise was coming from outside her door.

She rubbed her eyes with a yawn as she came to the conclusion she would have to get up and find out what it was. To at least shut it up.

As she muttered to herself she quickly threw a discarded hoodie on that was lying on her floor; the brief recollection that it was Rainer's passed her mind. _He must have left it here last night. It smells like him._ A smile spread across her face fleetingly _...focus Paige, focus..._

Reaching her door she flicked the catch to unlock it before pulling the door open only to be met by the awful echoing sound of her alarm. The silent flashing of a bright red light. _Stupid Alarm._

Making her way downstairs she walked over to it and quickly silenced it.

The open door went unnoticed at first before she became very aware of the scene in front of her.

Her mind started racing as she walked forward without much thought about what she was doing, she just knew that she didn't want it open; _It shouldn't be open._

Reaching the door she slammed it shut, making sure it was firmly locked before trudging back upstairs to her nice comfy bed.

Her worries about how her door ended up open would have to wait until morning came.

Almost as soon as she climbed back into bed she was out like a light.

Morning soon arrived as the sunlight beamed through her curtains waking her.

A message from the unknown number, just like last night...

... that's when she really began to realise the scale of the situation. **SHE. PAIGE TOWNSEN. HAD A STALKER.**

She told Jake. Showed him the messages. Told him about the creepy night she had but all he cared about was the film festival he was going to the next day.

"It's probably just a stupid fan. I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe you left your door open and the wind caught it. It's okay Paige. I won't let anything happen to you" he assured. His eyes glued to his laptop screen the whole time. Not once did he look up. Only to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"So, what are your plans for today?" she asked, changing the subject "I've got a cover shoot at 2 but we could do something first. Catch a movie or something. We could see if Cas is free?"

"I said I'd meet Billy in like..." he glanced at his watch "a half hour. Just to go over a few things before Sundance tomorrow"

"Of course you did" she muttered. Rolling her eyes.

"You're welcome to join us. Billy is a great girl. You'll love her once you get to know her" he finally looked up at her, flashing his boyish smile.

"Hmm, I'm sure I would" she agreed with a mocking smile "No. I'm sure you'll have just as much fun without me" she quipped as she stood up, ready to leave "I'll see you around then"

"What's wrong?" he shut his laptop lid and looked at her. Sensing her distaste.

"Nothing" she promised "I've got to go. Call me when you've done" walking towards the door. His voice suddenly stopped her.

"Paige" she turned around to look at her boyfriend "I love you" he smiled softly at her. She smiled back before quickly leaving.

Later that day she was walking the streets as she made her way to the studio for her cover shoot.

"Hey you" a familiar voice called.

"Hi" she smiled as she looked at the one and only Rainer Devon. Her whole face seemed to light up at his presence "I thought you'd be gone by now" she stated with a hint of sadness.

"What? Without saying a proper goodbye to you. Never" they locked eyes. Caught in an intense stare before she broke it by looking away.

"Where's Harper?" she wondered.

"Oh, I'm kind of avoiding her, she can be a bit much sometimes..." she looked back at him and laughed.

"Really, I can't say I've noticed" she said teasingly causing him to laugh.

"Hey, how about we grab a coffee? A proper goodbye?" he suggested hopefully as he reached out and touched her arm.

"I'd love that" she said as she looked down at his hand "But I've got a cover shoot at the studio in about an hour"

"Oh" he looked dejected.

"But, I'll see you before you leave. You don't leave until tomorrow right?"

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly "Actually, we're leaving tonight"

"Oh, wow, so soon" she nodded, forcing a smile "That's great"

"So, I guess this is it" he said as he went in for a hug "You really are one amazing girl Paige" he whispered as they hugged.

"Come with me" she blurted out as she pulled out of his embrace "Come to the shoot with me. Surely it can only last an hour or two, then we can grab dinner or something?"

"Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do" he grinned.

"Great, what time do you leave tonight?

"Pretty late" he told her "But don't worry, I've always got time for you PG"

She pursed her lips at him before grabbing his hand "Let's go, I'm going to be late" she shrugged as she dragged him along with her.

 **A/N: So this isn't amazing or brilliant but I need this and I enjoy writing it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Looking back I see it clear in my right mind**

* * *

"You were amazing" Rainer spoke as he sat drinking his orange juice. He couldn't take his eyes off Paige as she sat opposite him with her large glass of red wine.

"I was not" she snorted as she brought her glass to her lips, swiftly finishing the last mouthful.

"You were and I think secretly you know it" he teased. She looked at him and smirked before waving her empty glass at the bartender, asking for another one.

Rainer looked at her admiringly as she and the bartender spoke "Thanks Shane" she called as he walked off to get her what she asked for.

"You sure you don't mine?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" he answered absentmindedly.

"You don't mind being here, at a bar, me drinking when..." she trailed off as she looked at him and his half finished orange juice.

"Paige, I told you it's fine " he ensured her.

"But..." she began but he quickly stopped her.

"I'm okay, I promise, I'm totally in control of this" he promised.

She smiled softly at him as Shane returned with her glass of wine.

"If you're sure" she said in a sing-song tone before nodding her thanks to Shane as she took the glass from him, taking a sip.

"I'm with you" he muttered. She looked at him confused for a moment "I'm always okay when I'm with you"

They shared an intense stare which was only broken when Rainer's phone began to ring.

"It's Harper, I better take this" he said as he looked at his ringing phone before getting up.

"Of course" she mumbled as she quickly looked away, just as her phone vibrated in her pocket.

 **Jake calling...**

She sighed internally as she saw her boyfriend's name flash up on her screen.

Looking at Rainer who was stood just outside the door talking she smiled sadly to herself before answering the call.

"Hey you" she tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Hey babe, I just thought I'd let you know me and Billy are going to head out tonight, you're welcome to come with us" he sounded hopeful as he spoke.

"I thought you weren't leaving until the morning" she said.

"Yeah, so did I but Billy suggested..." she could hear the blonde in the background as she laughed loudly.

"Of course she did" she snapped rather loudly.

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"Nothing" she exhaled before continuing calmly "Just go and I'll see you when you get back"

"Are you sure? I'd really love it if my girlfriend was there with me"

"I can't Jake, I've got that big interview tomorrow and then I've got to fly to Paris to promote Locked" she replied in a deadpan tone.

"Ok, well I'll see you when I get back" he said.

"I'll be in Paris..." she said solemnly as she looked up to see Rainer walking back over to her.

"I've got to go" she said before hanging up missing the 'Love you" from Jake as she put the phone down.

Rainer made his way back over to her and sat down without a word.

Looking at him carefully she came to the conclusion something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Harper" came his response "She convinces me to leave and now she says it's a bad idea, that we should stay in Hollywood" he said angrily "I told her to do what she likes. Like she always does"

"So you're not leaving tonight? You're staying here in Hollywood?" she asked with hope.

"I'm not leaving now or ever. I was only leaving for her anyway. I mean this is all I've ever known. I could never leave and I don't know why Harper made me think I could" he reached out and placed his hand over hers "Hollywood's got something special, you know?" he admitted.

"Yeah, it has" she smiled, placing her free hand on his leg as she scooted closer to him, nearly falling off the bar stool "It really has"

They both moved in a little closer before a buzzing sound broke them apart.

 **Harper calling...** It was his phone again but this time he hesitated for a long moment but answering with a loud sigh.

"Harper" he said with fake enthusiasm as he rolled his eyes at Paige making her slap him gently on the leg.

"Be nice" she mouthed causing him to chuckle quietly to himself.

"Yeah, I'm here..." he said into the receiver.

"Can I get you two anything else?" Shane walked over and asked, looking at Rainer on the phone.

"No, thank you, we're good" Paige said as she looked over at Rainer. He winked at her causing her to laugh "Rainer" she uttered his name.

A few moments of silence passed before he spoke.

"DO NOT CALL HER THAT" he yelled into his phone before hanging up.

"Come on, let's get out of here" he spoke after a moment before jumping up. Holding his hand out for her to take.

Looking at his outstretched hand she carefully took it before letting him pull her up.

They went back to his place and ordered Chinese food and talked about anything and everything.

It was when she told him about what had happened at her house. The creepy stalker she had somehow acquired.

"I don't want to go home" she blurted out as they sat on the couch "I don't want to be there. I'm so freaked out Rainer" she looked at him "I'm probably just being neurotic or whatever but..."

"Paige" he cut her off sharply "Don't say that. Anyone in your position would be scared. It's normal"

"Jake doesn't think so" she muttered under her breath but of course he heard.

"Well he's an idiot" he stated as he reached out. Placing a finger under her chin he forced her to look him in the eyes.

"You deserve better" he said sincerely.

She was silent for a minute .

"I'm glad you're staying" she admitted.

"Me too" he agreed as he moved a strand of hair from in front of her face, placing it behind her ear. His fingers grazed her cheek.

He looked at her for a long moment as she stared back at him. She looked so beautiful to him as the moonlight glow hit her face from were they sat.

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now" he muttered.

"I think I can guess" she whispered as they both found themselves leaning in.

He stopped moving, their lips inches apart "I can't not have you" he said lowly.

She looked at him intently. She felt the pull. She felt it from the very beginning but she couldn't deny it much longer.

"Then don't" she breathed as she went to close the gap between them.

Their lips almost touched before he pulled back slightly "Are you sure?"

"I want you Rainer" with that she kissed him with all the passion she had. The passion she had been holding onto for all the months she had known him; all the months she had been falling in love with him. **It was like volcanos exploding.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been bad but never this bad before**

* * *

She woke up to the feeling of a warm pair of lips on her neck.

Moaning quietly she slowly became more aware of her surroundings as she rolled over only to came face to face with a topless Rainer; _Well damn..._ she thought.

"Good Morning" he said cheerfully, maybe a little too cheerfully.

Paige looked down at herself noting she was in just her underwear and t-shirt which she could only presume belonged to him.

Slowly looking back at him she realised he was looking back at her with an odd expression on his face.

"Oh my god" she said as she began to get out of bed. He got up as well as she watched him. He now stood in front of her in just his boxers.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" she began pacing back and forth as she muttered over and over again "I cheated on Jake. Oh my god" running her hand through her long auburn hair she began to panic.

"What have I done? I'm a horrible person" she finally met his gaze "I'm such an idiot" she muttered as she noticed him walking closer.

"Paige..." he began.

"No" she started to back away "Rainer I cheated on Jake. My boyfriend, Jake. Oh my god. What am I going to do?" eventually her back hit the wall.

"Paige" he said softly as he reached out for her "It's okay"

"How can it be okay? It's not okay. What I did, what we did. I'm a cheater Rainer. We both are"

Bringing his hand to her cheek he tried to calm her down. Offering her a kind smile, he ran his thumb over her cheekbone.

She closed her eyes at his touch before speaking "Last night was..." the words died in her throat as she felt his free hand move down her body, stopping at her hip. Moving the material of his shirt that she wore out of the way he began rubbing small circles into her bare skin.

"Amazing" he whispered next to her ear as he continued his ministrations on her body "Mind-blowing" his lips brushed her ear. His hot breath sending tingles down her spine as she met his eyes.

Her face showing a conflict of emotions as she did nothing to stop him trailing his hand over her bare skin.

"The best you ever had" he added with a cheeky wink as he suddenly stopped his movements and took a step back with a cocky smile.

"Rainer" she moaned as she playfully slapped his bare chest.

"You know it's the truth" he shrugged. She didn't say anything as she watched him with a small smile playing at her lips.

"I've got to go" she abruptly said as she came back to reality "This shouldn't have happened" she walked past him to find the rest of her clothes that were scattered on his bedroom floor "I'm with Jake" she stated, almost as if trying to convince herself.

He almost looked heartbroken for a second before pulling himself together. Walking over to her he placed a gentle kiss to her cheek before walking away.

She almost looked like she was about to cry as she hurriedly walked to his door and left.

40 minutes later she was unlocking her front door where she was met by the deafening sound of her house alarm.

Walking slowly into the house she looked around. Making her way into the living area she found the creepy scene in front of her.

Her patio door was wide open and on the table sat multiple packages and pictures of herself. A photo of her and Jake with Jake's eyes scratched out and the words "#1 fan" written on it was laying almost proudly in the centre of the table.

She hastily ran back to her security system that had been especially installed for her and pressed the alarm that would go directly to the police.

At that moment someone decided to walk in causing her to scream.

"Paige, it's only me" Cassie said to her terrified best friend who rushed to hug her.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked, alarmed at her best friends state "And what is that god awful sound?" putting her hands to her ears.

The sound stopped after a few minutes as two police officers walked in.

Paige explained the situation to them and Cassie before looking at her best friend who gave her a sympathetic smile before hugging her tightly.

"Okay, we will find whoever this is Miss Townsen I can assure you that but for now maybe it's best you stay with a friend until the person responsible for this is caught" one of the officers said.

"Of course, you can stay with me and Adam" Cassie suggested.

All eyes were on Paige then as she smiled and nodded slowly "I'll just go and grab some things" she said as she grabbed Cassie and headed upstairs.

'I've done something bad" Paige blurted out as soon as her bedroom door was shut.

"How bad?" Cassie asked as she faced her life long friend.

Paige moved over to her wardrobe and started chucking clothes onto the bed before looking at Cassie, full of remorse. Taking a deep breath.

"Slept with Rainer bad"

Cassie stared open-mouthed at the auburn haired girl.

"You...What? You slept with... Rainer. Oh my god Paige..."

"Don't" Paige put her hand up to stop the rant that was coming "I already feel bad enough. Please, just don't" a tear slid down her cheek as she saw the disappointment and disgust on her best friends face.

"Please don't hate me" Paige said weakly.

"I'd never hate you Paige" Cassie said as she rushed to hug her again.

"I'm going to tell Jake" Paige mumbled into Cassie's shoulder.

"But it'll destroy your relationship" Cassie said as she pulled away from their hug.

Paige shrugged guiltily "If I don't tell him it will destroy us in the end. I can't lie about this. He deserves to know. He deserves better"

"Are you sure?" Cassie asked gently.

"What do you want me to do? Lie to him?" Paige argued.

"Maybe" Cassie shrugged "You've got everything you've ever wanted, don't ruin it"

"But I already have" Paige half sobbed.

"But you love him" Cassie said.

A silence fell between the friends before Paige spoke again, looking away from the judging eyes that were on her.

"I thought I did but it was so easy for me to jump into bed with someone else. Maybe I never loved him at all"

"What are you saying Paige?" Cassie asked carefully.

"It was a stupid crush, nothing more. We tried the whole relationship thing but it was never really working was it?"

The next words out of Cassie's mouth were like a slap in the face to the rising actress.

"You're in love with Rainer"

"What are you..." Paige started to protest.

"I saw it from the very beginning" Cassie concluded in a whisper as Paige let the tears she was holding start to fall.

"What do I do?" she asked in a lost tone as she wiped her eyes but the tears just kept on falling.

"You made your bed" Cassie said harshly.

Paige looked at her friend sadly and nodded slowly "You're right" she wiped her eyes roughly "Can I still stay with you and Adam until this guy is caught?"

"Yes but Jake is still staying with us remember. If you tell him it's not going to be pretty" Cassie warned.


	5. Chapter 5

**In a few days I was on the outside looking in on it wishing I could turn time**

* * *

It was around two in the afternoon as Paige stood alone in Cassie and Adam's apartment. An open suitcase which was rather full in front of her as she tried to shut it.

She hadn't spoken to Jake yet and she couldn't decide if she was happy about that or not.

He was still at the film festival with Billy; they were due back soon but she didn't even know if she'd have time to see him as she was meant to leave for the press tour in Paris with Rainer in like an hour.

She kept thinking of ways she was going to tell him she cheated on him. She was a cheater. She hated herself for it, but she couldn't bring herself to regret it.

The fact that she cheated on him was horrible but the fact that it was with Rainer, well that wasn't so horrible.

It was as she thought about her and Jake, her and Rainer and who her stalker could be that a knocking at the door caught her attention.

A defeated sigh sounded from her lips as she gave up trying to close her suitcase for now and went to see who was at the door.

The thought that it might be Jake crossed her mind; _what will I say?_ She wondered for a moment before her mind flashed to Rainer; _We're leaving for Paris. Together. Alone. We will be alone together._ She began to panic slightly. She hadn't seen Rainer since this morning.

She was panicking in her mind and she knew it was stupid and slightly irrational but she couldnt help it. The knocking sounded again before she swiftly swung the door open only to come face to face with a grinning Rainer.

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she watched him, stood in front of her with his sunglasses on, wearing a pair of black jeans and a loose fitting button down shirt. Of course, the top few buttons of his shirt were undone giving her a nice view of his chest; _Not that she was looking, of course..._

"Hey..." she started to speak just as a cab pulled up outside the apartment and out stepped Jake.

"Jake" she muttered as she watched him grab his bag before making his way towards her.

He smiled at his girlfriend, offering her a small wave before his eyes landed on Rainer.

A visible frown crossed his features as he reached the pair "What is he doing here?" was the first thing out of his mouth as he looked questioningly at his girlfriend.

She opened her mouth to answer but Rainer beat her to it "Adam told me she was staying here while the police..."

Jake put his hand up to stop Rainer from talking. He looked at Paige "Police. Are you okay?" he asked in a panic.

"I'm fine. I promise. The police are trying to find this stalker creep. They broke in again but I wasn't home..."

Jake frowned with worry "Where were you?"

"Oh..." her eyes travelled guiltily to Rainer's before looking back at her boyfriend "I had a meeting with my agent" she lied lamely but she thought anything was better then the truth right now; ' _I was in bed with Rainer'_ she needed to tell him and she would but not like this, not with Rainer stood right in front of them.

"Well I'm glad you're safe. I missed you" Jake smiled sweetly at her.

"As much as I am loving this reunion..." Rainer spoke up. You could hear the sarcasm in his voice "I came to pick Paige up. We need to go. The plane will be leaving soon. Are you ready?"

"I thought I was just meeting you there" she said

"Well after I heard what happened I thought I'd come pick you up. See if you're okay"

She smiled at the thought as she quickly realised Rainer was walking closer to her "You are okay, aren't you? I can do this on my own if you want. I mean my Mom won't like it but I can deal with her" he looked intently into her eyes as if trying to read her mind. Seemingly forgetting Jake was there.

"I'll be fine. Besides being in a whole other country will help keep my mind of things" she wanted to tell him being with him would help but Jake was there so she couldn't say that.

"Hey Rainer, my suitcase is in the living room, can you go and get it please? It needs closing. Good luck with that" she smiled cheekily. He winked at her before walking into the apartment leaving her and Jake outside alone.

"Did he just wink at you?" Jake asked

"I don't know" She knew "Did he?"

"He flirts with you all the time and he does it right in front of me"

"Jake..." she sighed "I need to tell you something. I need you to know because it's not fair on you and I know the timing sucks but I need to tell you now before I can't..." she babbled "I'm so sorry. You know I love you so much right..." tears started falling from her eyes as she looked at him. She quickly wiped them away in frustration.

"Paige, what are you trying to say?" he asked carefully.

"You deserved better" she whispered faintly.

"You cheated on me, didn't you?" he asked emotionlessly as Rainer called out "You do know we are going for three days, not three weeks right?"

They both looked in the direction of the living room with totally different expressions and emotions.

Looking back at each other all Paige could do was nod as a few tears ran down her cheek "Yes" she confirmed.

"How much stuff do you need?" Rainer suddenly asked as he appeared in the doorway with her suitcase by his side.

Jake looked at Rainer as Rainer looked at Paige with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Him" Jake spat "You cheated with him" Paige looked at him abruptly. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't deny it, but she couldn't find the words to tell him what he was saying was the truth but somehow, she doubted she had to because he knew it was the truth.

"Paige" Rainer spoke up as he reached out to grab her hand "We need to go" he smiled softly at her before looking at Jake "Look for what it's worth I'm sorry man"

That was it. Them final words from Rainer was what caused Jake to lose it.

Paige could see the anger on his face "You're sorry?" he asked in disbelief as he clenched his fists. She knew it was coming as Jake's fist connected with Rainer's jaw "I'm sorry too man" he said bitterly as Rainer hit the ground and Paige rushed to help him.

"I hope he was worth it" Jake spat as he looked at the pair "I always knew you had some sort of feelings for him but I never for one second thought you were a cheater" Paige looked at Jake with sadness in her eyes "You've changed Paige. I guess you're just like every other Hollywood slut out there now"

Rainer jumped up. Not caring that his nose was bleeding heavily and he was bound to have a black eye in the morning but he didn't care. He moved towards Jake with every intention to punch the guy for speaking about Paige like that but the girl in question suddenly appeared in front of him, silently begging him to leave it.

"Rain, don't" she pleaded quietly as she pushed at his chest "Just go wait inside. I'll be there in a minute then we can go"

He was about to protest but she glared at him "Please Rainer, please just go" she begged.

He turned around and walked into the apartment begrudgingly. His bloody nose still bleeding as he decided to go clean it up a bit before the car he called for them arrived.

"Jake…" she began but he once again interrupted her "NO" he shouted "You don't get to Jake me, you cheated on me remember. Maybe, just maybe I could have eventually forgiven you if it was a random guy. If it meant nothing, but it did, didn't it? It meant something and we both know it" he walked closer to her "Well guess what, you don't have to pretend anymore because it's over. We are done. I hope you two are very happy together" he spat as he walked inside.

"Oh and Paige" she turned to look at him "Have a great time in Paris"

She stood there alone for about 10 seconds before Rainer appeared beside her. Looking up at him, a lone tear slid down her cheek.

He opened his arms for her and she gladly fell into them. Muttering something that he couldn't quite comprehend.


	6. Chapter 6

**30 seconds and you've got me on the flip side**

* * *

Rainer lay across the sofa seat reading a book when he heard the faint mumbles that were coming from Paige, noting the way she twitched every now and again.

Placing his book down he looked over at her for a brief moment before looking out of the plane window with a content smile on his face.

He was admiring all the bright lights that were twinkling beneath them when the girl opposite him moved harshly, eyes fluttering open.

Turning his head he looked at her with soft eyes, seeing the slight trace of tear tracks staining her cheeks.

She looked back at him. A smile crept onto her face as she watched him watch her. He was looking at her with a worried expression.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked quietly.

"About an hour" he told her as he looked at his watch.

"Great" she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Go back to sleep" he said as he turned his head to look out of the plane window again "It's gonna be a long ride" he added.

Just as she was about to speak the flight attendant came over with a tray.

"Mimosa, Miss Townsen?" the young girl asked with a strong accent, offering her a glass of the orange cocktail.

"Thank you" Paige said as she took the glass from her "I'm gonna need it" she muttered under her breath.

It was no secret that she wasn't a fan of flying and with at least a couple of hours left she needed something to get her through it.

"And..." the girl picked a second glass up and held it out for Rainer "For you Mr Devon" as if the young flight attendant could see the hesitation on his face she confirmed happily "100% orange juice just for you Mr Rainer"

"Thank you Avelina" he said as he sat up carefully and took the glass from her before looking at Paige. They shared a knowing look as he placed the drink on his side table.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened with you and Harper?" Paige asked after a moment as she watched the flight attendant walk away.

She had tried to bring it up in the car on the way to the plane but he had just changed the subject completely saying he didn't want to talk about it.

"It's done" was his simple reply. He looked at her with an intense emotion "I never really wanted her anyway" he exclaimed "She never really cared Paige" he leant forward in his seat "She always shoved temptation in my face. That's not what a girlfriend should do. She was using me to become famous again or whatever and I was stupid enough not to see it. You know, before I came to pick you up I came this close" he held his fingers close together "I was so close. I found a bottle of vodka and I came so close Paige. So close" he looked at her with a deep emotion that she had only seen him show once.

She reached out and gently touched his arm "But you didn't" she said. She didn't know if it was meant to be a statement or a question but she knew she was proud of him.

"I didn't Paige" he confirmed with a weak smile "I didn't. Do you know why?"

"Because you are strong" she told him.

"No. Because of you. You make me want to be better. For you, I want to change"

Getting up from her seat she walked over to him and sat down beside him. Taking his hand in her own she looked him in the eyes before opening her mouth to speak, but as she looked at him the words just wouldn't come.

She realised Rainer was so much more than the person she thought he was and he proved that time and time again.

"Rainer..." she breathed as she felt his hand moving up her arm. She could see him leaning in and she knew he was about to kiss her.

"I..." she began to say but a pair of lips on top of her own quickly stopped her.

Her eyes closed as he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance.

Parting her lips slightly she gave him access as she felt his warm tongue glide across hers.

Placing his free hand on the small of her back he pulled her closer until her body was flush against his.

Her hands found their way into his hair as she opened her mouth wider for him, tugging gently at his messy locks as she got lost in the kiss.

Feeling his hand move lower she quickly broke the kiss before it could go any further.

She gazed at him for a while. He looked concerned and slightly worried. Neither of them spoke.

"I like you Rainer. I really really like you but I can't do this now" she told him finally.

"But, don't you want to know what we'll be?" he asked.

"I already know what we'll be" she told him painfully "I don't want to lose you Rain"

"You won't" he said.

"Look, I'm not ready to be in another relationship" she stood up and moved back to her original seat. Gazing out at the world passing them by. She could she the sea underneath them as they flew over it. The darkness of the night was somewhat calming to her yet terrifying at the same time "Just be my friend Rain" she whispered.

He wanted more but for now he would have to accept that they would only be friends. It was what she wanted, what she needed. The whole Jake thing and fame thing had messed with her head a little and if she needed a friend that's what he would be for her. Well, he would try...

"For you, anything" he echoed his words from the night of the wrap party because for her he really would do anything.


End file.
